


Always

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Deployment, Hugs, M/M, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: And like some cliché teenage movie, they stay in the middle of a deserted road in broad daylight, just staring at each other.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Always

  
Michael is waiting for him, leaning against his truck, idly playing with his fingers, probably lost in thought. He looks up sharply when he hears Alex's footsteps and before he can say anything, Alex beats him to it.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispers, "But I have to go.

Michael takes the few steps separating them and tightly wraps his arms around him, resting his head on Alex's chest. "I don't want you to go" Michael mumbles into his chest, voice quiet like he is trying to convince himself that this was really happening.

"I don't want to go either, but I don't have a choice," Alex responds, fingers pressing tightly into Michael's hip.

Alex could see how scared both of them are, how much Michael fears for him, how worried he is, how terrified he looks. He looks at Alex with so many questions but for some reason, it seems he doesn't know how to voice them. 

"I'm going to come home, Michael, to you." Alex tries to reassure him but regrets it immediately when he sees the look on Michael's face.

"You don’t know that," Michael chokes on a sob, and Alex says nothing this time, just holds onto Michael, tries to ground himself, tries to believe and to have hope, for both of them.

He slips a hand around the back of Michael's neck, curling his fingers into the messy hair. "No," Alex said softly. "I don't, but I swear I'm going to try."

"Alex, I don't want you to leave," Michael whimpers back and Alex can't help the tears. There is nothing that could prepare him for this, to say goodbye to Michael, to help Alex brace himself against the onslaught of emotions threatening to consume him. 

And like some cliché teenage movie, they stay in the middle of a deserted road in broad daylight, just staring at each other, trying to memorize every little thing about one another. Michael's fingertips dance along Alex's face, eyebrow to nose, jaw to lips, gently taking in as much as he can.

Michael nods then, he looks at him, eyes steeled and confident and full of love, his hands so gentle on Alex's face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. "You come back to me." Michael voices with a tremble, placing a fierce kiss to his lips. "You come back home to me. You can do this."

Alex is the one nodding now, there's so much conviction in Michael's words that Alex feels a twinge of hope that maybe he can. He wants to tell Michael that he'll be okay, but he really can't, though there is one thing he could promise to Michael, one thing that will forever be true and for now it's more than enough for both of them.

"I will always love you." 


End file.
